


When The Phantom Breaks

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff mostly. </p><p>From a picture prompt. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Phantom Breaks

"God... DAMMIT."

The yelling rings clearly from the room even as John finally lets himself in, staring at her. 

"Phantom... are you okay?"

"No..."

"Come here."

Phantom hesitates, then, when John smiles reassuringly, crosses the room to press her face into his chest, silently sobbing. 

"You still care so much..."

"Of course I do."

Phantom's voice shakes. 

"I just... I hate how they always seem to doubt you."

"You don't, that's enough for me."

"John..."

"No. Enough. Be positive for me... please."

"I don't doubt you'll do wonderful things... sir."

There's a playfulness to her tone and yet John can't help but smile. 

"Careful, that almost sounded loving..."


End file.
